Julien-K
Julien-K is a side project for electronic music created by Amir Derakh and Ryan Shuck from Orgy. The first album, Death to Analog, was scheduled for release in the fourth quarter of 2005. It has not been released yet, but should be sometime in 2007. As of May 12, 2006, Julien-K is done recording their album Death to Analog and as of May 17, 2006 they are finishing the final mixes for the album. Their official website was launched May 30th 2007 it has a message board, official mailing list as well as new media and an official EPK. Julien-K was on the mainstage of the 2007 Projekt Revolution tour. The name is not a reference to Relient K. The history of the name is unknown. Julien-K are touring with Mindless Self Indulgence through September. And will be touring October-December with Evanescence and the Sick Puppies. Released songs The group released only four songs in their entirety as of August 2005, which are: "This Machine", "Waking Up", a demo version of "Look at U", and "Kick the Bass." The song "Look at U" was given to Initium Eyeware for their "International Opticult" compilation CD. This CD was issued to a handful of Julien-K fans. The song "This Machine" was written for the Sonic Heroes game, specifically for Team Dark comprised of characters Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Apparently, Jun Senoue has said that he was a fan of Rough Cutt, according to an interview with Amir Derakh and Ryan Shuck. While nearing completion on their debut album, Julien-K composed and performed the other video game soundtrack cut, that time for the one-off Shadow the Hedgehog game. Once again portraying the game's title character, the neutral story theme "Waking Up" was once again the lone effort put forth. On July 3, 2007, the soundtrack for the live-action Transformers movie was released, containing a track by the group called "Technical Difficulties". The track is also featured during the ending credits of the film. Collaborations with Chester Bennington Julien-K teamed up with Chester Bennington from Linkin Park to perform the song "Let Down" for the ReAct Now: Music & Relief televised concert. The Julien-K production team of Amir Derakh, Ryan Shuck, Brandon Belsky, and Anthony 'Fu' Valcic also worked with Chester Bennington to perform an exclusive version of the song "Morning After" for the Underworld: Evolution soundtrack. Again, the Julien-K production crew teamed up with Bennington to do a remix of Mindless Self Indulgence's "What Do They Know?". The track was released as a bonus remix on Another Mindless Rip Off. Julien-K and Chester Bennington have also teamed up on Bennington's solo project. The band is called Dead By Sunrise, formerly known as Snow White Tan. Dead By Sunrise is said to release their debut album in 2008. During Projekt Revolution 2007, Bennington replaced lead singer Ryan Shuck for the Chicago date of the tour while Shuck attended his brother's wedding as best man. The group also made a music video for "Kick The Bass" in which Benningtion makes an appearance. It should be known that the video contains explicit nudity. Known Songs -Death To Analog Track Listing- #Death To Analog #Someday Soon #Kick The Bass #Technical Difficulties #Systeme De Sexe #Maestro #Forever #Spiral #Nvr Say Nvr #Look At U #Stranded #Disease #Futura (DTA Mix) -B-Sides- *Dreamland *Killing Fields -Death to Analog REMIXED- *kick the bass (she wants revenge remix) *kick the bass (dave aude remix) *kick the bass (dj escape & johnny vicious remix) *kick the bass (virgin tears & fu - kick the freebase remix) *kick the bass (whiteHEAT remix) *kick the bass (xtended album version) -Julien-K REMIX (JK RMX)- *What Do They Know? - (JK ReMix vs Mindless Self Indulgence) *What Do They Know? (JK ReMix vs MSI - Instrumental Version DJ Dub) *Morning After (Chester Bennington vs Julien-K) *Flashback Acid Test (JK ReMix vs Motor) *Neighborhood (JK ReMix vs Dirty Heads) *Strength of the World (JK ReMix vs Avenged Sevenfold) -Other Songs- *Look at U (demo version released on Initium compilation CD) *Kick the Bass (demo version) *Someday Soon (demo version) *Technical Difficulties (demo version) - Transformers Soundtrack (2007)- Track 11 *Everyone Knows (demo version)- *This Machine - Theme for "Team Dark," in the game Sonic Heroes by Sega *Waking Up - Ending theme for the game Shadow the Hedgehog by Sega